U.S. Patent No. 4,323,624, Hunsucker et al., discloses a method of preparing wrinkle resistant fabrics by impregnating a fabric with a curable urea formaldehyde resin and a catalyst therefor, and a nitro alkanol. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,699, Hunsucker, discloses a composition for treating textiles and non-woven cellulosic products using a similar composition.